


The Dark Couple

by Chloefantasy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence, Complete, Dark Emma, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Dark One Emma Swan, Excalibur, F/M, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), post-5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloefantasy/pseuds/Chloefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place post 5x08. </p><p>Killian reacts to discovering he is the new Dark One. He and Emma figure out what being the Dark Ones means for themselves and their future.</p><p>Killian faces his inner demons while Emma faces her choices. </p><p>Kind of an alternate ending to season 5A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dark Ones

**Author's Note:**

> These were my thoughts I was kicking around since 5x08. What I think may happen during 5x10 or just a way to deal with what has already happened. Currently written as a one-shot with potential to expand if people like the story, so please review!

“So much for our future, Swan.”

His words hung in the room as Zelena continued speaking.

_No. Not after everything she’d done. He couldn’t really mean it. They’d come too far. She’d come too far. She could fix this. They could get back to their future._

“Aye, but first we have to take care of her,” his husky voice pulled her from her thoughts. She met his eyes, now boring through her frozen body. 

Zelena laughed, “Alright then, where do we start?” She grinned at the last word as she snapped her teeth next to Emma’s cheek.

“Actually, love, now that I know what I’m capable of… I think I’d rather handle this myself,” Killian said, never breaking his gaze with Emma. He slowly brought up his wrist and smiled as he twisted it and watched Zelena vanish in a cloud of deep blue smoke. 

“Killian, don’t!” Emma struggled to open her mouth wider. “Don’t use your magic! It makes it harder.”

“Harder Swan?!” He yelled snapping his neck back to look at her again. “Harder than being betrayed by you? Harder then becoming THE ONE THING I’VE SPENT MY LIFE TRYING TO DESTROY?” 

Emma had never heard his voice reach that volume, even shouting commands on the Jolly Roger.

“Killian-“ she pleaded, waiting for the squid ink to wear off, “I did it to save you. You would have died!”

“Dying is better than this, Emma! Dying is better than being forced back into the darkness when I had just felt the light. Why didn’t you let me die?” Killian’s voiced was quieter, but no less frightening. 

“I couldn’t-“ her voice broke, the tears in her eyes unable to fall. “I couldn’t let you die Killian you know that.” 

“What I know, Swan, is that I would have died for protecting you, something I would have gladly done and instead I have to live as this- this creature! I fought for centuries to free myself from the darkness and you have imprisoned me in it.”

“Kill-“

“And you didn’t even have the decency to bloody TELL ME?!” Killian’s voice was raised again. “Instead you do this- you take my memories, you deceive me, you hide from me. I can’t… I can’t even look at you.” 

Killian had taken two strides toward the door, apparently forgetting his transporting abilities, when the magic from the squid ink broke. She flew from her spot on the floor and flung her arms around him. 

“Killian please!” Emma’s words were clearer now that she was no longer contained. “Please stop, I love you!”

“Doesn’t bloody matter now, does it?” He asked pulling himself from her grasp. 

“Killian, please don’t say that. I can fix this. I will fix this!” Emma insisted.

“How Swan? How? By killing Zelena? No, love. That won’t fix anything,” he turned back to the door and made another loud, clucky stomp before he was pulled by her words.

“Killian stop!” Emma called and he did. He turned round with both eyebrows raised and his lips pursed as he looked down to see Excalibur in her hand. 

“Do you really think controlling me is going to make me forgive you Swan? Do you think reminding me my freewill is now tied to a bloody sword is going to help you?” 

She stood there, arm wavering with the weight of the sword. She swallowed hard, and glanced between his eyes and the floor. 

_The floor of the house he picked._

Emma placed the sword down and replaced it with her arm, holding him back from her, but also pleading him to stay. “Just listen,” she begged. 

“No, Emma. You listen. I spend 300 years chasing the Dark One. Trying to destroy it. Revenge and darkness consumed me. That’s all I was for years.” Killian cleared his throat and started to close the gap between them. “And then there was you.”

She stared into his ocean eyes, feeling frozen again. 

“Emma, you were my light, my only light in all those years. You saved me.” Killian almost seemed delighted in that moment, but his tone quickly shifted. “But now you’ve done this. Now you’ve turned me into a monster once again. And now- now you want to kill someone to try and fix it. No, Emma- killing is no way back to the light. You doing this to me and wanting to kill Zelena- that means there is no more light from you and there’s no hope for either of us.” He leaned close to her and  
stroked her cheek. Emma opened her mouth and closed her eyes. She heard him lift the sword from the floor. 

“I will be taking this,” Killian said as he abandoned his need to walk to the door and began to lift his hand instead.

Emma pulled on his coat. “What would you have done?!” 

Killian sighed and lowered his arm.

“What would you have done if it were me? What if I was dying in your arms and you could save me? Would you just let me die?” Emma’s tears had freed themselves and were now rolling down her face, breaking the Dark One mold she had worn for weeks.

Killian turned to look at her. “It’s different.” He said sternly, but with less conviction than before. 

“How?” Emma asked, reaching out for his hand, but he let it fall to his side. “How is it different? If you wouldn’t let me die, how was I supposed to let you? I had the power to save you. I had to.”

“But you didn’t. You didn’t have the power to save me. Just to give me this life- this fate I didn’t want. I told you I didn’t want it. You were selfish and you made me stay for you,” Killian stated matter-of-factly.

Emma pulled her head up and looked at him directly. Her cheeks and her eyes dried, her face hardened. Killian mimicked her expression.

“And now you have to pay,” Killian’s eyes flashed black and he disappeared in a whirl of smoke.


	2. The Dark Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is left alone with his thoughts... or so he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a few ideas to keep the story going and was very inspired by the number of Kudos, so thank you very much to everyone who liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It's short as I have decided to make each "scene" its own chapter, but that also means I can update quicker. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Killian rematerialized on his ship. Of course, it was the only place he could picture clearly with everything else on his mind. 

_How could she do this to him? What were they going to do now? He’s alive, but alive with the darkness. Alive without Emma. Emma…_

Killian was pulled from his train of thought by the movement of the ship. The tether to the dock had broken and it was sailing out of the harbor. Killian jerked to look at the Captain’s wheel, seeing it rock steadily from left to right with more force than simply being pushed by the wind. A deep smirk appeared across Killian’s face as he realized he was still in control of his ship. He had guided it without a conscious thought and was now sailing out to the bay and the sea beyond. 

Killian stroked the wall of the ship and inhaled the exquisite night air, enjoying the ship as he never had before. Not being under the control of anyone else while not obligated to the duties of Captain. 

_How far could he sail? Out of this country? Out of this realm? Could he simply continue chasing the ends of the earth? Wait another few centuries for someone to love him?_

“Who are you kidding? No one else will ever love you.” Emma’s voice was calm and chilling.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. “Emma… what are you doing here? I don’t want to see you.” Killian swiveled back to face the sea, but then she was there, on the very edge of his ship, crouched right next to him. He whipped around to where she had been standing previously. “Emma, careful!”

“Oh, I don’t need to be careful Hook,” Emma spat his moniker, “and neither do you, thanks to me.” 

He furrowed his brow and approached her. “Thanks to- You destroyed me!” He slammed his fist onto the wood where she was sitting, but she did not flinch.

“No, Hook, I gave you all you’ve ever wanted, the excuse to be the man you know you are-“ she was right behind him now, seeming to have transported herself “to be the villain who gets everything he wants…” Emma trailed off in his ear. 

“Enough!” Killian shouted and turned to grab her arm, only to clench his own fist a foot lower. He looked into her eyes. “What trickery is this, Emma? Why aren’t you really here? Are you too cowardly to bloody face me now?” Killian screamed into the night.

“I don’t need to be here, Sweetheart. Clearly, I’m already in your head,” the voice toyed. 

“What? Emma Swan face me now!” Killian tried to hold onto the figure before him, but could not make contact. 

“Oh don’t call her here. We don’t need her anymore. We have all the power we need,” the voice grew colder and shallower. 

“What are you talking about? If you aren’t Emma or some bloody projection then what the hell are you?” Killian snapped.

“I am the Dark One,” the voice stated in a familiar tone. Killian’s eyes widened and face dropped as the Emma-figure giggled and circled him. 

“I-“ Killian swallowed deeply.

“Every Dark One needs guidance, and I am the most recent embodiment,” she stated. “Unless you would prefer another…” 

In an instant the Emma figure disappeared. He breathed a quick sigh of relief before a chill overtook his spine. 

“Would you rather me, dearie?” the call of the Crocodile reverberated in his ears. 

Killian whipped around to see the green flecked skin of Rumplestilskin standing in front of the crow’s nest. 

“Bloody crocodile!” Killian ran toward the creature, bearing his hook. As it was about to strike Rumplestilskin’s chest, the beast was replaced with the sight of Emma, Dark Emma, but his Emma, and he had to stop. 

“I think we will stick with me then,” the Emma figure made him lower his hook back down to his side. “Let’s stop focusing so much on this,” she gestured toward his hook, and work on utilizing that,” her eyes lowered to the deck between them, bringing Killian’s focus to the sword that had materialized with him but he had forgotten. 

“And let’s take our revenge” Emma’s image finished. 

“Aye,” Hook grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think it would be very interesting for Emma to be the Dark One guide for Killian, who is this story is clearly transitioning back to "Hook." I know sometimes the show uses his names interchangeably, but I think it makes a big difference. 
> 
> Next chapter or the one after, there will more than likely be a scene with "real" Emma and "Hook's brain" Emma so I will work to make sure that distinction is clear. 
> 
> I really hope you liked it!


	3. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Henry goes missing, Emma knows just whom to blame.

Emma paced her house. Her minds eye flickered from running to Killian’s arms and imagining all the things Hook could do now that he knew, now that he wanted revenge. 

The Dark One told her to find Zelena and make her pay. She had to get her back anyway to go through with her plans. She looked around her to realize the floor was bare. 

_Killian has the sword._

Damnit. If she did anything he wouldn’t want her to, he could stop her or summon her, control her.

She needed that sword back. If there was to be a battle between the Dark Ones, that sword was the key to winning.

_A battle? Against Killian? She couldn’t. Could he?_

No, he’d find some other way to hurt her. If he meant what he said, that would be the deepest wound of all.

Emma sighed, wishing she could sleep through her worry, but knowing sleep would not come. She instead spent the night sorting through her dreamcatchers, placing them in shallow boxes, and labeling them. 

When morning finally came, she waited until she knew he would be alone, took a wide blue box and transported herself to Henry’s bus stop. 

When she appeared, she was relieved that Regina was no where in sight, but that feeling quickly left as she realized there was also no Henry. She whipped her head around. When the bus pulled up, she shoved past the children boarding and looked up and down the rows. The children in the seats gasped and then went quiet. 

“Lady you cannot be on this-“ the bus driver was cut off by Emma choking her from several feet away.

“I’m looking for my son,” Emma threw her voice to the rear of the bus so all the students could hear. “Do any of you know where Henry Mills is?” 30 students shook their heads simultaneously. “All right then,” Emma released the bus driver’s throat and disappeared. 

She materialized first in his room at Regina’s, wondering if he stayed home sick. Finding it empty and the covers mussed, she quickly transported again. She had hoped no one was in the loft, even if she materialized on the second floor, they would certainly hear her downstairs. When she appeared, she moved quietly to the edge of the loft, listening for voices, but there were none. Both her old bed and Henry’s were vacant and un-slept in. 

Desperately, she transported outside Granny’s and peered in the window. She noted the regular breakfast crowd, minus her family. 

Emma’s body vibrated with fury. Her son was gone and she knew whom to blame. With a loud click, she surrounded herself in a purple haze and was gone. 

When she appeared on the docks, Smee dropped the crab trap he was holding back into the water. After she made eye contact with him, and moved to approach the first mate, he jumped in the freezing water himself. She shook her head and turned her attention to the horizon. 

Killian’s ship was still in view at the edge of the bay. She concentrated hard on her memory of the ship, the length of the bay was the farthest she had ever transported without a guide in her mind.

She appeared in the Captain’s quarters, where she had remembered most. It was empty, the bed was neat but the small desk was in disarray with papers and quills freshly rummaged through. 

She pulled herself up the ladder steps onto the deck of the ship. When she spotted Killian’s long coat flapping in the wind, she ran towards him at full speed, making her presence known. When he turned to her, Excalibur in hand, she noticed his features seemed darker than she’d ever seen. The spark that had lit his eye for the last few years had gone out. 

“Swan, what are you doing here? I have business to attend to,” Hook sneered at her. Only then did she realize what he was doing. He had Excalibur to the throat of a man he had tied to the mast. Rumplestiltskin was pressing his head back into the thick wood and trying to loosen the ropes that held him.

“Please… please don’t this, I-I can’t hurt you anymore,” Rumplestiltskin pleaded.

“Enough begging old man, I have waited far too long for this,” Hook pressed the blade against his victim’s windpipe.

“Killian stop!” Emma stepped between Hook and Rumplestiltskin. “Where is my son?” Her nostrils flared as her eyes locked with his.

Hook lowered the sword from Rumplestiltskin’s throat, but waved a hand to silence any outbursts. 

“Henry? He isn’t at school?” Killian’s concern dropped the smirk from his face.

“No, he isn’t at school, he isn’t anywhere, I know you took him, now WHERE IS HE?” Emma’s voice rose to an unprecedented level. 

“I don’t bloody know Swan, maybe you should ask his real mother. The one who raised him,” Hook spat at her feet and turned back to his prisoner.

Emma took a step back and shook his words from her mind. Henry was still missing. “He isn’t at Regina’s or my parents, I don’t know where any of them are, and you’ve been known to kidnap my son!” 

“Why would I take the boy? I don’t need him to watch me run his grandfather through, and there are plenty other people to keep him away from you,” Hook pointed the sword in her direction.

“You said you were going to hurt me and he’s missing, so I assumed” Emma held her resolve. 

Hook lowered the sword, still keeping it between them. “You assumed I took Henry to what? Hold him hostage?!” 

Emma swallowed hard. “You said-“

“I would never hurt Henry! How dare you suggest that, Swan? He’s like my-“ Hook stopped and swallowed, before regaining his composure. “Anyway, he isn’t here, so why don’t you go make sure he’s safe instead of interrupting me?” He turned to Rumplestiltskin and waved his hand again. “I want to hear my prey scream.”

Emma turned away from him, picturing her empty house with the white picket fence, and she was about to leave.

“Emma!” Rumplestiltskin cried out. “I know where your boy is.” 

Emma stomped over to him, “How do you know where he is?”

“He came to my shop this morning, before I became a hostage,” he eyed the sword still close to his throat. 

“What did he want?” Emma pressed, holding Hook at bay. 

“I think it’s only fair you get me out of this before I help you,” Rumplestiltskin glanced between Emma and the tip of the sword. 

Emma turned to Hook, “Let him go.” 

“Why would I do that Swan? I finally have all the power I need to defeat the Crocodile,” Hook again advanced the sword, drawing blood from Rumplestiltskin’s flesh. 

“You can’t kill him!” Emma pushed the sword away from him, cutting her hand but healing it instantly.

“And why would that be Emma? You were about to kill Zelena and thanks to you, I know whether or not I kill him, my soul is doomed. Why not take my vengeance knowing I can never escape its pull?” Hook questioned.

“That isn’t true, I will fix this,” Emma said calmly. 

“I’ve heard that before,” Hook sneered. 

“Do it for Henry,” Emma pleaded. 

“I’m sure Henry’s fine. After all, you aren’t there to rip any more of his friends’ hearts out,” Hook met her eyes and then turned back to his Crocodile. 

“Killian, please…” Emma’s voice fell softly.

“Swan, get out of my way and let me have at my prisoner. I will interrogate him first and find out the details of your boy’s whereabouts, but then I will be hanging his body from this mast,” Hook swung his hooked arm and tore through Rumplestiltskin’s torso, causing him to cry out in pain.

“No, please,” the older man whimpered. 

“Go Swan! I won’t stop just because you’re here,” Hook bellowed.

“Well then,” Emma stood beside him, “at least let me help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went a little differently than initially planned, but I still have a few more chapters planned. I was so encouraged to write today with all the kudos, so please keep them coming. I would love to have feedback on how this is going if you care to comment!


	4. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Emma take on their first enemy as the Dark Ones.

Hook looked at Emma with his eyebrows raised. “Help?” he questioned.

“Yes,” she smirked, “I think we should do this together.”

“Alright then Swan, but I warn you I find it more satisfying to use a sword than magic,” he said lifting Excalibur. “This one, however, will kill him at first cut, and I’d like to have a little more fun,” he placed Excalibur down and grabbed his usual sabre and scooped a cutlass in his hook. “Would you care for one?” He extended his hook to Emma and she took it with a smile.

As Hook raised his sword to Rumplestilskin’s chest, Emma’s eyes fell on Excalibur now unprotected. 

_Take the sword. Take control. Make him come home with you._

Emma’s thoughts reeled as she realized Hook was focused on her, waiting for her to join the fight. She looked back at the sword again, but the thought of letting their Dark Ones play together was too tempting. Emma raised the cutlass to Rumplestilskin’s throat and dragged it down his skin to meet Hook’s.

“We should at least give him a chance to fight back,” Emma said untying the ropes that bound him with a single hand motion. 

Rumplestilskin fell immediately onto the deck, rolling on his back before finding a plank of word to help him stand. Hook swiped it a way with his hand and then whipped the sabre at his heel. Rumplestilskin collapsed again holding his leg.

“Now Crocodile, since you can’t stand, maybe you’d prefer to swim!” Hook stabbed the sword through the man’s shoulder and pushed him to the edge of the ship. 

“Killian! What are you doing?” a scream came from the ladder. 

Hook and Emma turned quickly to see Belle climbing onboard the Jolly Roger. 

“Belle?” the Dark Ones asked simultaneously. Belle had tears streaking her face as she motioned to Smee in the dingy below that she was onboard. She then rushed past Emma to the end of Hook’s sword, still imbedded in Rumplestilskin’s arm. 

“Rumple!” Belle screamed, glancing between the sword and his face. 

“It’s… alright, Belle,” Rumplestilskin choked out. 

Hook stepped closer to Belle, “But it won’t be!” Hook continued to march Rumplestilskin toward the plank. 

Belle threw herself in front of him, “Killian wait! Why are you doing this? I thought you cared about me and he can’t hurt you anymore!” 

Hook turned to her, hand raised, “That’s enough from you, Maid.” He squeezed his hand and threw her across the ship. 

“Killian!” Emma screamed. “Gold is one thing, but Belle’s done nothing to you!” She raised her arm and pulled Belle back towards them. 

“So weak Emma,” Hook tsked. “But you can do whatever you want with her, I’ve got work to do,” he turned back to Rumplestilskin, who’s shirt was now covered with blood. 

Hook pulled the sword from Rumplesilskin’s shoulder with one motion and watched him crumple to the ground. 

Emma ran to Hook, pulling him into a deep kiss and running her hands up his side. 

Rumplestilskin moaned as he crashed onto the ship’s deck. Belle ran towards him, holding his head up.

“It… it’s alright Belle. At least I got to be with you as the man instead of the beast. At least I finally deserved you for a moment,” Rumplestilskin’s voice was weak and cracked, but his eyes remained lively, darting back and forth.

Belle stroked his face and noticed how rapid his eyes were moving. “Rumple, what....” She looked up to see where his eyes landed and saw the glint of Excalibur on the edge of the ship. 

Belle noticed his eyes were darting to the edge of the ship. She gasped and lowered his head down. She looked up to Hook and Emma, still wrapped in each other, and hurried past them to grab Excalibur.

“No!” Emma called breaking from Hook’s embrace. 

“Killian Jones, leave Rumplestilskin alone!” Belle commanded, causing Hook to stop his advancement toward Rumplestilskin, but he smirked and continued his stride toward Belle. “Emma Swan heal him!” Belle pointed the sword toward Rumplestilskin.

“Don’t you dare, Swan!” Hook yelled and swung his arm in front of her.

“Killian you know I can’t stop it,” Emma said through her teeth as she bent over Rumplestilskin and waving her hand over his wound. 

Hook again turned his attentions to Belle, “You didn’t say anything about you, love.” He pulled Belle and the sword closer to him and grasped at her throat. 

“Killian… Jones… leave this ship,” Belle choked before he could grab the sword, and without enough control to transport himself, Hook went flying from the ship. Emma rushed to Belle.

“What did you do?” Emma asked pulling the sword out of her hands. Emma backed up from the two of them, holding the sword to them threateningly. She grasped the sword tightly as she went to transport herself, expecting Killian to reappear next to her any second. She wanted him to know she had the sword before she left. 

When the seconds past though, she sees he is still not on the ship and looks over the edge. Killian is floating unconscious next to the ship, his legs slipping below the water.

“Killian!” Emma screamed and instinctively dove overboard. She struggled to swim toward him, falling under the waves. Finally, she grasped on his wet torso and transported them back onto the ship, directly into the cabin. 

Emma heard the sounds of the dingy detaching from the Jolly Roger and sputtering away, but paid it no attention. She looked over Killian to try and fix him, but could not find any injury to wave her hand over. 

She stoked his hair and pulled his lips to hers. 

He coughed onto her mouth and let up the water in his lungs. 

“Killian!” Emma yelled and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Swan, what are you doing here?” he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was debating whether or not Dark Ones could be knocked unconscious. Rumplestilskin was in a coma twice, but that is slightly different, so I am curious if anyone has thoughts on that. I think maybe they can, since it isn't the same as dying, and I had to give Belle a shot at getting away from 2 Dark Ones. I will try to post again before Thanksgiving. Next chapter might be get a little dirty. I hope you're still enjoying it! Please review!


	5. Dark, Dirty Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Emma find another element of their Darkness. Chapter RATED M. Please read chapter notes and if you want to skip all the dirty, smutty stuff search for the * and it will take you to the plot of the chapter. Much is revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh... I finally finished. I've been telling myself every night for 2 weeks that I would post this. So, I obviously way missed my Thankgiving deadline, but I’m hoping the length/content of this chapter makes up for it ☺ I will update soon after this, I think there will only be one more after this. 
> 
> This chapter is rated M for explicit language and very sexual content. Just sharing a couple personal interpretations of the show: I think Killian and Emma found some time to be together during the 6 week break between 4A and 4B, so I don’t think their first time was as Dark Ones. However, I do think dual Dark One sex would be intense, so I tried to write a version of that here. If you want to read the plot of this chapter, but are not interested in the sexy parts, just jump to the asterisk I have put in the story that will serve as the break between the smutty scene and the rest. Also, I have included an idea that I see in a lot of your fan fictions, and was slightly implied in the show: that Dark Ones have moments of clarity where their old selves shine through and they are not driven by the darkness. Hook didn’t get many of those moments in the show, but I think he would have in time. With all that said, here we go:

“Swan, what are you doing here?” he answered. 

“We were fighting Rumplestiltskin and-“ Emma began. 

“No, _I_ was fighting Rumplestiltskin before you so rudely interrupted,” Killian spat, swinging his legs over the bed. 

“Killian wait, you were hurt. You should lie down,” Emma stated. 

Just then, Emma’s phone buzzed. She looked down at the text message from David: “Heard you were out looking for Henry. He’s fine… just played hooky with Robin and I. Don’t think he’s up to talking though.” Emma sighed and locked the phone closed, placing it in a zip-up pocket on her leather ensemble.

Killian was looking over her shoulder as she read. “Well, all seems better now, so you can see yourself off my ship,” Killian gestured to the ladder leading to the deck and hopping off the bed and searching through his shelves. 

Emma stood with arms crossed in front of the bed. 

Killian leaned in close just to her left side and whispered, “You know, if you don’t want to climb the ladder, you can always ‘poof’ yourself up there.”

Emma stood her ground, “Killian… I’m not going anywhere. You’re hurt and we need to talk.”

“Oh is it Killian now? You prefer my given name now that you’ve turned me back into the worst version of what I used to be? And there’s nothing to talk about Swan, we are passed talking,” Killian rounded on her. “So unless you want something… darker from me,” he paused to slowly roll his tongue over his bottom lip, “kindly leave my quarters.” 

Emma’s eyes focused in on his, “Maybe I do.”

Killian furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Emma pressed her lips onto his. Emma slid her hand onto the back of his head, pulling it against hers and his body perfectly flush with her curves. Their tongues continued to dance as Killian placed his good hand her scalp and stroked it down through her hair. Emma began to slide her other hand down his thigh, her nails scraping with fervor. 

Just then he pulled his lips from hers, “Swan, what trickery is this?”

Emma leaned back, “No trickery… Hook. It’s just me. Wanting you. In every way.” She slinked back onto the bed, pulling her legs up tortuously slowly. 

A primal groan escaped from deep inside Hook’s throat as he approached the bed. He stood with spread legs against the side of the bed and stroked her from her hair down to her ample breast before leaning down to take her mouth against his. Emma eased back, pulling him onto the bed with her, sliding her hand beneath his leather jacket and clawing at his back. 

Hook slid his coat off his own arms while climbing on top of her and then moved his hand to the long zipper down the front of her black leather. Emma sunk herself deeper into the bed, finally unlocking her lips from Hook’s. She smirked and as Hook leaned down towards her. Suddenly, he fell through a haze of smoke and landed chin-first on the mattress. 

“Swan…” Hook said in with low moan. 

“Yes, Hook?” Emma called from the corner of the room. 

Hook turned his head to the see Emma with her hair its normal blonde and traipsing in loose curls down her shoulders. She was just barely covered by a lacey red thong, connected to two triangular pieces of cloth that could generously be called a bra. 

“Hell, Emma, do you think it’s wise to frustrate a Dark One?” Hook asked as he approached the pipe she leaned against. 

“What about satisfying a Dark One?” Emma teased.

“Oh, Swan. Don’t make promises you have no intention of keeping,” Hook held the last letter on his tongue until he released it between her lips. 

“I think I’m up for the challenge Captain,” Emma whispered when they broke apart. 

“Say it again,” Hook commanded.

“I’m yours… Captainnn,” Emma rolled over the ‘n’ in a way he had never heard. 

He groaned and embraced her, watching her close her eyes. Hook pulled her arms above her head and laced his fingers through hers as he pressed her further back. He released her hand and conjured something. Emma’s eyes flew open as she heard a click above her head. Hook broke the kiss with a wide grin on his face. Emma yanked her arms forward just to be stopped a few inches away from the pipe. 

“Hook!” She scoffed. 

“What’s the matter Emma? I thought you enjoyed a little hardware,” Hook mocked as he quickly slid apart the flimsy red strings with his hook and placed the cool metal against her abdomen. She let out a sharp “Oh” sound at the feeling and he relished in the goose bumps that appeared on her blanched skin. He moved the hook across the strings, breaking them each in turn. Emma arched towards him, connecting them from hips to lips. Hook ran his hand up Emma’s back and into her once again golden hair. He shifted himself so that his bent knees were between her thighs. He quickly pulled his hook to her firm ass and cued her to lift her legs. She followed his lead and lifted herself so she was straddling him with her feet cradling his back. He walked them out from the wall as far as possible, and she cried out as her arm was caught in his trap. She sighed and made the handcuffs disappear, quickly wrapping her arms around his head. Then, feeling the thrill of her powers again, she flicked her wrist and undid his pants, allowing them to slide down his legs and exposing his erect length. 

“Bad form Swan,” Hook sneered as he made his pants disappear from around his ankles and taking her red bra with them. “Allow me to bed you in the proper fashion.”

“What if I want to bed you Hook?” Emma locked eyes with him as a haze of purple overtook them both and they were transported to the bed, Emma landing on top and forcing all the air from Killian’s lungs. Another wave of her hand and restraints grabbed his wrists and locked them to either side of the bed. 

“Oh Emma,” he chuckled darkly. “You can build no cage that will keep me.” 

“I don’t need a cage to keep you, Hook” she said it calmly, and Hook thought she would prove it. 

Hook slammed his mouth over hers to dominate her despite the restraints. He hummed in her throat as she adjusted herself over his cock. He moaned deeply and glared into her eyes. “Tell me what you want Swan.”

Emma bend close to his ear and glided her still covered slit over him again and again. “I want to feel you fuck me,” she breathed. 

“Then allow me,” Hook said, snaking his hook into the line of her panties and drawing them over her creamy thighs and muscular calves. With another motion, his restraints were gone and he was straddling Emma. A silken ribbon bound Emma’s ankles and a matching one covered her eyes. Hook leant over her, planting hard kisses down her neck and across her collar. “You will feel every part of me, Emma,” he breathed into her ear.

She let out an excited moan and arched herself into him. ”Killian…” she sighed, as he usually liked when they were in this position, but now he replied with his hand lightly around her neck.

“No Emma. Not Killian. Not anymore,” Hook sneered. “If you want me to fuck you, know it will be Hook, because that’s the man you made me,” he growled. Emma gulped loudly and shifted beneath him. “Emma, do you want to be fucked by Hook?” be asked sincerely.

“Yes,” she purred and sunk into the mattress, pulling him down with her. Hook quickly took the opportunity and captured her lips with his own and with one strong plunge, Hook slammed past her welcoming folds into her wetness. Emma let out a gasp and raised her hips to sink him deeper.

“Oh gods, Swan,” Hook moaned, sliding his arms behind her back and pulling her up towards him. Emma smiled against him and wrapped her legs around him once more. She felt Hook quicken his pace, and used her new strength to flip them, untying the bonds in the process. Still blindfolded, she bucked her hips against him and felt him push further into her, eliciting a gasp from them both. She rode him up and down, teasing him by riding all the way up his cock, circling the tip, and then sliding quickly back down. Hook’s tongue dragged along his bottom lip as she tantalized him so. Emma untied the blindfold and relished in his expression. After a few more torturous strokes, Hook’s eyes flew open.

“Enough of this love. I must take you now,” he grasped her hips with his thighs and rolled them once more. He bore down on her with wild eyes as she squirmed beneath him, losing control. “Look at me,” he commanded in such a low voice she hardly recognized it as his. He stared at her intimately, seemingly reading every thought and emotion behind her expression. She could feel the heat from her core spread up her neck and around her face. She tried to turn away from his gaze to ride out the sensation a bit longer but he put a hand to her chin and turned it back towards himself. She locked with the ocean of his eyes while feeling the thrust of his body and she crashed. Her walls pulsed and she knew she was bringing him with her as his face froze and he quickened his pace.

“Emma…” Hook whispered, sounding eerily like Killian. He let out a gasp and released his cum deep inside her. 

Emma slid from beneath him and he curled onto his side, resting his head on her breasts. He closed his eyes while she twisted circles into his hair. She had long since given up attempts at sleep and was quite content to lie with the gentle rocking of the ship. 

Hook shut his eyes for a few moments, nearly drifting off until he felt as if a dam had burst and allow blood and adrenaline to seep into every part of it. His eyes opened and he tensed every muscle in his body to increase the new sensation. Within a minute, he had entwined his legs with Emma’s and had pulled her on top of him. 

“Haven’t had enough pirate?” Emma asked raising an eyebrow. 

He swallowed deeply and pulled her ear close with his teeth, “I’ll never have enough of you Swan.” He then followed the path he had started from her ear lobe and traced it with small bites down her throat and chest and then forcefully onto her left breast.

“Ahh ha, Hook….” she moaned. 

“Speaking of,” he said with a flick of his tongue over her nipple. He slowly began to glide the side of his hook between her breasts and down her abdomen, circling her navel before landing smoothly on her clit. She shivered and gasped at the sensation. He followed the path he made with his mouth before circling her sensitive bundle of nerves and then wrapping his mouth around it. 

“Oh, Killian,” Emma cried out, before feeling his hook poke the top of her thigh. “Hook,” she corrected and the hook reached up to rub on her erect nipples. 

Hook felt her get even more wet as he continued his circular motions. She responded in perfect time, breathing quickly and then saying “Hook…I’m going to-“ 

Just then he stopped and pulled her down the bed as he slinked upwards, eventually lining up his cock with her mouth. He began to prompt her, but it proved unnecessary as she swiftly took his member between her lips and moving her head back and forth. 

“Fuck Swan,” he growled as he opened his eyes placed his hand behind her head and guided her. He noticed she still had had her eyes open and was grinning before shutting his eyes. For a moment, the lovely sensation stopped and he thought she had gone. Then he felt a chilly night breeze across every part of his body except between his thighs, where Emma’s tongue was still keeping him warm. He opened his eyes to determine what happened and realized the sight look familiar, yet distant. He was gazing at the docks of Storybrooke but from about 30 feet higher than normal. 

“Swan, are we in my crow’s nest?!” Hook exclaimed without all his usual gusto as he was still distracted by the most delightful feeling.

Emma hummed against him before releasing his cock, “Is that what they call it, Captain?” 

“Emma-“ Hook started but was immediately cut short with the return of Emma’s tongue to the tip of his dick. He placed his hand on the post and allowed himself to close his eyes again. He felt Emma bob her head up and down his shaft and reach up to stroke his balls. His jaw opened slowly and he had to plant his hook in the post to stop himself from falling over. When Emma paused, he ripped his hand and hook from the mast and grabbed her arm, pulling her face-to-face with him. This time, he entered her quickly and without warning. Emma moaned loudly and immediately started to grind against him. She sat herself on one end of the crow’s nest and stretched her leg out towards the other, she couldn’t quite reach and her weight shifted backwards. The force of their movements sent them over the edge, both of the crow’s nest and their own orgasms. Hook thought clearly for a moment and transported them back to his bed below deck. They landed on the mattress disoriented and breathless. 

* “Wow,” Emma muttered between pants. She placed her hand on the bed, searching for Killian’s. “Hook?” she called realizing it was not here. She rolled onto her side and looked around the cabin. Hook was standing facing the wall a few feet from the bed, already in his long coat. “Hook,” she repeated as she swung her legs over the bedside, “what is it?” 

Hook sneered and chuckled thickly. “So, what happens now Swan?” He turned towards her and replaced her leather outfit, removing most of the temptation. “We live our lives, fighting and fucking as our loved ones die and suffer our destruction? Maybe we should get Henry his own dagger and start our own little Dark One family.” 

At this point, Emma focused solely on her boot-covered feet. Hook scanned her multiple times, before speaking again. “Well Swan?” he pressed. 

Emma slowly lifted her head and felt the tears pricking her eyes. 

“Swan?” he asked with waning callousness. 

“Hook… I hadn’t… I mean I wasn’t even sure if Dark Ones were supposed to… but after we got back I realized it had been over two months. And I took a test,” Emma stammered.  
“What are you talking about Emma?” Hook sighed, stepping closer to the bed. 

“I’m pregnant,” Emma blurted, steeling herself up again. The tears dried quickly on her face and she replaced her golden locks with her white bun. She got up from the bed and walked away from Hook, getting almost all the way to the ladder before realizing he had yet to speak. She wondered if that was his response or he truly didn’t understand the words.

He answered her with his own question. “Isn’t that this world’s term for ‘with child?’” he asked without inhaling a breath. 

“Yes,” Emma said quickly. “I’m… with child. Yours to be specific,” her voice was now curt and her walls were starting to build. She opened her mouth to speak again when he interrupted. 

“But… Just now… how would you know?” Hook asked befuddled. 

Emma nearly chuckled through her tight lips, the sound coming out like a strangled cough, “No, of course not now. You remember between the storybook and… this” she gestured down the front of herself, indicating her Dark One attire, “when we had a quiet moment…” she trailed off and looked to his eyes for recognition. 

She found it, as a flicker of light appeared in his previously cold eyes. “Really?” he whispered meekly, all bluster taken from his voice. He stood within two feet of her, scanning her body for any confirmation. 

Before Emma could respond, Killian’s image of the Dark One appeared just behind his ear, squeezed between his body and the bed they so recently occupied. 

“Dark One lies…” Dark One Emma licked into Killian’s ear, “Dark one tricks” she whispered into his other. 

Killian looked up to meet Emma’s eyes as they scanned his mental projection, seeing them fill with tears. 

“You can see her,” Killian bit his check as the words left his mouth. 

“Yes,” Emma said. “I’m not lying. I know you probably don’t want this,” she instinctively ran her hand down her front, “but I just wanted you to know.” 

Killian and Dark Emma stared at her, the only movement the pulsating of Killian’s cheek. Emma looked down at her boots until he spoke again. 

“Swan…” Killian began, lifting her chin with his hook and drawing Emma’s eyes to him. Her eyes grew wide at the sight: Dark Emma was gone… and Killian was grinning. “That’s incredible,” he finished, pulling her to him and locked them in a kiss, so unlike the ones they just shared, a kiss she hadn’t felt in weeks. 

“Killian… you’re happy? You’re… here.” Emma kept her forehead glued to his and felt a smile spread across her face as she entwined her fingers with his.

“Love, I’m ecstatic. But-” Killian’s voice dropped, “as for how long I will be in control of this- this beast, I’m not sure.” His eyes were dark now and focused solely on his hook. “Emma… I can’t trust myself like this. Not around you…around our child,” his last words wouldn’t have been audible had she not kept his face so close to her own, even as he went to pull away.

“Killian- we’re gonna fight this, we’re gonna fix this,” Emma pulled his good hand to keep him close. 

“You may fight this Swan, you may beat this, but I don’t think I can love,” Killian swallowed hard and the light flickered briefly in his eyes. “You can defeat this and care for our child.” He pulled his arm away entirely and quickly climbed to the deck. 

“Killian where are you going?” Emma asked as she transported herself to the deck. “What are you doing?” 

Killian strode across the deck and held Excalibur toward the sky. The sun bounced off the blade and lit the smirk spread wide across his features.

“You’re going to fix this Swan,” Killian’s eyes grew as he swung the blade down to be level with Emma’s neck. 

Emma stepped back, “Killian, what are you-?” 

Killian cut her off by lowering the sword and closing the gap between them, until his face was an inch from hers. 

“You won’t be a Dark One and you will raise our child as my Light Swan would,” Killian said still grinning. 

“How-?” Emma held her mouth open. 

“You are going to take this sword and run me through,” Killian’s voice dropped and he handed the hilt of the sword to Emma. 

“No I am not,” Emma scoffed and let the sword clatter to the floor. 

“Swan! You are- you must,” he bent down to lift the sword. “Destroy the darkness. End this.”

“No, I won’t do it Killian! I love you,” Emma yelled, hot tears rolling down her icy face.

“And I you, Emma. But this won’t end unless you do. Our child can’t be born into Darkness. Darkness that we caused, that I _will_ cause. So you have to do this. Take the sword,” Killian insisted as he pressed the hilt into Emma’s hand.

Emma grasped it, held the blade at chest height, and breathed deeply. 

“It’s alright love,” Killian’s voice steadied.

She stepped forward towards him. “Kiillian I can’t… I won’t,” she cried. 

“No, you won’t,” Zelena’s cool voice came from behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. I was intending to put all of this in from the beginning and after 5x10 it became clear I could not bring the story back to cannon. I don’t think anyone is bringing a baby to the Underworld, so I decided to stay canon divergence… (Actually, is Neal going to the Underworld? I don’t think I saw him in Snow’s arms in the finale but I’m not sure he wasn’t there). Anyway, I think there will only be one more chapter to wrap this story up. I am gong to try to update it soon as well as updating my other Killian/Emma story: Emma and Killian’s Day at the Beach, because I have let that one sit untouched too long. Hope you enjoy! This took me awhile, so please comment!


	6. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Couple's quest to get rid the darkness comes to end with some sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,   
> My mental deadline for this was before Christmas... and I almost made it! So, here you go, this is the end of this story. It ends a little more cheese-full than I originally planned, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I promise to get back to my other fic soon and I may have an idea for a RumBelle one. Anyways, thank you for reading! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

“No, you won’t,” Zelena’s cool voice came from behind them. 

Emma and Killian turned around slowly, neither even lifting their feet from the deck. 

“Zelena?” Emma spits out first. 

A shadow falls over Killian’s face and his tearful expression turns steely. “What are you doing here?” he bites at her, taking several heavy steps towards her.

Zelena waved him off, knocking him back slightly, and quickly climbed the ramp. “I’m here to save your life, Pirate, so I suggest you choose a new tone,” she said curtly before turning on Emma. “You still believe you can put the darkness inside me?” she asked.

Emma’s face fell, her lips pulling sharply toward her chin. Her Dark One tried to hypothesize what Zelena meant, but she quieted them before answering, “Yes, but why-“

“You don’t need to know why foolish girl. All you need to know is how to make me the only Dark One, kill me with Excalibur, and your precious boyfriend survives,” Zelena answered. 

“You want me to kill you? You would never sacrifice yourself for Killian, for any of us…” Emma trailed off, looking down and realizing she still held Excalibur in her hands.

“Actually I would,” Zelena paced around them in a circle. Emma and Hook exchanged a look- Hook’s brow was furrowed and Emma’s eyes were squinted and following Zelena as she circled them. “Not for either of you, she tsked. 

 

“But you just had a baby-“ Emma began. 

“This is for my daughter!” Zelena snapped, and then tears appeared in her eyes. “It’s the one thing I can do for her that my mother never did for me,” Zelena swallowed hard. 

“I thought this all started because your mother did abandon you,” Hook sneered. 

“She abandoned me to nothingness to save herself. I’m doing this for my child. I can rid her world of darkness and stop her from becoming like me,” Zelena turned toward Emma with a softer look on her face than Emma had ever seen the witch possess. “Regina is never going to let me have that baby- and I’m starting to think it’s for good reason. Ever since I’ve had her all I’ve wanted to do is take her away to make them unhappy, not to give my daughter the life she deserves,” Zelena picked up Emma’s hand holding the sword with her own. “You have to do this. You have to let me give my child her best chance,” she finished. 

Emma looked past Zelena and met Killian’s eyes. The stony edge was beginning to fade again and she saw the fear in the blue peaking through. He gave a slight nod of the head and Emma turned back to Zelena. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Emma choked out, willing herself to make the decision without influence of the Dark One. She shuttered as an image of Rumplestilskin began to materialize but vanquished him as she heard Zelena’s words. 

“Yes, now do it before I change my mind,” she said through nearly gritted teeth.

“Alright then,” Emma swung Excalibur and held it high above her head and summoned the Darkness. Her eyes shut as she imagined the black tendrils streaming from herself and Killian and into the sword. When she heard Killian choke, she opened her eyes to see her vision was coming true. The inky blackness was moving up his body in strings and wrapping themselves around the sword. When the last one left him, she saw him in the modern leather jacket he had worn to Camelot before feeling a jolt in her body. It felt as though something was stretching inside of her and then trying to escape. She watched the first black bands pull themselves up through her and out toward the sword then felt a weight fill in her chest and screamed as tendrils were released from around her heart. Emma shook as the last of the darkness unleashed itself from her body.

Killian watched in awe as his Swan returned to the blonde haired woman in a red leather jacket. He went to take the sword from her trembling hand and realized how heavy it now felt with the weight of the darkness inside. Emma pulled the sword away from him, shaking to maintain its height. 

“No, Killian. I started this- I have to be the one to end it,” Emma took the sword and held it level with Zelena’s chest. Killian sighed and lowed his hand, backing away from Emma and Zelena. 

“Say it again,” Emma commanded, still struggling. “Say why you want me to do this,” she specified.

Zelena swallowed heavily and locked eyes with Emma, “I am sacrificing myself for the sake of my daughter.” She stepped closer to the tip of the blade, “I want you to kill me.” 

“Goodbye Zelena,” Emma pulled the sword back to her shoulder and lunged forward, sending Excalibur through Zelena’s chest. 

The darkness surrounded Zelena as the sword slowly destroyed her life force. The darkness and the wickedness were becoming one as they both faded to nothingness. Zelena cried out, but only for a moment and then began to crumple. She doubled over, clutching where the sword was still penetrating her. She gasped and emitted a bright green light from her shrinking body. The light grew brighter as she faded and then went out all together. The sword crumbled in Emma’s hand and all trace of Zelena was gone. 

Emma’s hand slowly lowered to her side, and she glanced at Killian. She scanned him up and down, taking in his new-old attire and then looked down at herself to notice the red leather. She was still shaking as the hilt dropped from her loose grip and clanked on the deck. 

“Killian?” she whispered.

“Yes, love,” he answered, his voice just as low as hers. 

“Is it over?” Emma asked, her voice now cracking. 

“Aye, I believe so,” Killian came up to her and held hugged her from behind. He held her there and gently rocked her before she turned her head to kiss him. A bright white light emitted from their first kiss they shared after the darkness. Their lips touched softly and sweetly, differently from the lustful kisses of the last hour. Their bodies sink into each other as she turns to face him more fully.

They only break apart when they hear what may as well have been a stampede of footsteps. Emma and Killian blinked out their haze and saw Henry, Snow, Charming, Regina, and Robin Hood standing on the dock next to the Jolly Roger. 

“We saw Zelena’s magic- are you alright?“ Regina panted.

“Where is she?” Charming asked, swinging his blade into a fighting stance.

“Zelena is gone,” Emma stated plainly and grasped Killian’s hand. She swallowed to continue but never got the chance.

“Gone?” Regina asked. “You’re both back to your old selves.” She said without a question, simply waiting for them all to fill in the blanks themselves.

“Emma, you didn’t!” Snow exclaimed, looking around wildly for evidence of anything else. 

Emma walked down the ramp and joined the rest of them on the dock. “Murder her? No,” she sighed. Killian came to her sighed and lifted her hand in his. “She sacrificed herself. She chose to go to get rid of the darkness,” she explained.

Snow looked her up and down with a furrowed brow. David lowered his sword, and Henry cautiously approached the former Dark Ones. 

Regina pulled on his shoulder and held him back a few feet, “But why?” she asked. “She doesn’t care about any of us, certainly not you two,” she scoffed. 

“She said it was for your daughter” Emma tilted her head towards Robin. “She said she was doing it for her child and I-I believed her,” Emma said lowering her head. Each parent- everyone except Henry- followed suit. 

It was Henry too who broke the silence. He released himself from Regina’s now loosened grip and hugged Emma. She held him tightly to her, tears falling into his messy brown hair. When she released him, he turned immediately to Killian and caught him by surprise with a bear hug. All the air escaped Killian’s lungs as he embraced him and patted the boy’s back.

“I’m glad you’re both back,” Henry said, finally pulling away. 

“Me too, lad,” Killian tousled his hair. 

Emma looked up and scanned over the adults still standing in front of her. Her mother still looked stunned, David’s hand was still on his sword prepared for battle, and Regina and Robin were exchanging looks of concern. 

“I’m sorry. This is what had to be done. I-“ Emma tried to explain, but her voice eventually dropped off, not knowing what to say next. 

Snow picked up for her, “She sacrificed herself for all of us.” David nodded and looked up at Emma. Robin was now looking at her too, but Regina’s eyes were focused on the ground.

“Regina?” Snow asked.

“I’m sorry,” Emma said again. 

Regina sighed and looked up, her eyes rimmed with red. “It was the one thing she could do for her daughter,” she nodded. “I’d do the same for Henry. I know you would too, Emma” Regina noted the slight smile that appeared on Emma’s face as she nodded in agreement. She also noticed the automatic movement of her hand over her lower stomach.

Snow had seen it too and both women looked at each other and then Emma with furrowed brows. 

“Emma are you-“ Snow started.

“Exhausted?” Emma jumped in quickly. “Absolutely. I haven’t slept in literally weeks,” she pulled on Killian’s hand. “Do you want to stay here or go back to our house?” she asked. 

“Lead the way, Swan,” he said submitting to her. They rapidly waved goodbye and began walking off the dock. 

“Henry, are you good at Regina’s tonight?” Emma said, turning back to her audience, still stunned next to the ship.

“Yeah, mom, I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow morning,” Henry waved after his mom and Killian. 

“But-“ Snow began, but David rested a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in toward his ear.

“She’s back,” he whispered. “That’s all that matters right now,” he said louder for the benefit of the others. 

“Goodnight!” Emma called from the end of the dock, still pulling Killian toward their house. 

When they reached the door, Killian gave her a sly smile. “So Swan, what are we going to do once we get inside?” 

Emma unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Sleep,” she said as she crossed the threshold, pulling him in after her. “I wasn’t kidding about being exhausted,” she pulled off her shoes and threw them near the hall closet. She walked into the main-floor bedroom that Killian could now see was the master and flopped on the bed. 

“That sounds lovely,” Killian remarked as he followed her in and began taking off his clothes.

Within a few minutes of lying on the bed, both Emma and Killian were fast asleep on either side of the bed, but clasping hands in the middle. 

***

14 hours later, Emma felt her phone buzz wildly in her pocket. She woke as she realized it wasn’t part of a dream and slowly came to terms with the fact that she had passed out fully clothed, including her leather jacket. She reached for the phone and read the last of the 6 text messages from Henry: “Heading to Granny’s for breakfast. Meet me there if you get up before noon.” 

Emma looked at the top and saw he had just sent it. She clasped Killian’s shoulder and rocked him awake. “Killian... Killian,” she repeated in a half-whisper. 

The pirate grumbled and held his hand over his face, “No Killian here, love. Just a sexy, tired Captain.” He pulled the covers up over his head and she chuckled at how sarcastic he could be without even being fully conscious. 

“Come on, we need to go meet Henry,” she shook his shoulder again. 

He groaned but peaked out from his cover fortress, “For the sake of the lad I will leave this bed. Of course, I hope that you will bring me back to it later,” he added, cupping her ass. 

She laughed and nudged him off the bed, “Come on, we have to get going.” 

When they were finally dressed and at the door of Granny’s, it was a half an hour later. Emma and Killian sat down in the booth across from Henry, who had an empty mug and plate with just syrup and pancake remnants left in front of him. 

“Sorry kid,” Emma remarked as she motioned to the dirty dishes. 

“It’s alright mom, I figured you’d come eventually but I was starving,” Henry chuckled. “Do you guys wanna order?” he asked. 

Killian lifted his menu and began to ask Henry, “What precisely is a smoothie?” 

Before Henry coud answer, Emma nudged Killian and pushed his menu back on the table. “Actually, we have something to tell you first,” Emma said looking between Henry and Killian.

“Ah yes,” Killian straightened himself in the booth and clasped Emma’s hand,“Lad, I know I will never replace your father, but I would greatly like your blessing- in marrying your mother.” 

Emma nearly choked as the last words came out of his mouth. “Marry?” she asked. “When did we jump to marriage?” Emma turned toward Killian.

“I don’t think it’s much of a jump, love. We’ve saved each other many times now, I love you- you love me. Why wouldn’t we be married?” 

“I think it’s great if you guys get married!” Henry exclaimed from across the table. 

“Henry, it’s too soon for us to do something like get married,” Emma laid out with a motion of her hand. 

“Too soon? Swan, we’re having a baby!” Killian nearly jumped out of the booth. 

“You’re having a baby too?” Henry asked. “That’s incredible. Why wasn’t that your headline?” he joked.

“It was supposed to be, kid, Captain Crazy here threw the whole marriage thing into the mix,” Emma rebuked. “But I’m glad you’re excited, because yes, we are having a baby,” she finished, examining her son’s face. 

“When are you due?” Henry just kept up the questions.

“After the wedding I hope-“ Killian mumbled.

“I’m not sure yet, but probably in about 7 months,” Emma stared directly at Henry when she answered. “We will talk about that part later,” she added, turning to Killian. 

Killian perked up at that prospect, and turned back to Henry, “So, are you ready to be a big brother lad?” 

“Of course. Although, I kind of already am,” Henry smiled.

Killian was taken aback, “Something else to tell me Swan?” he asked Emma, but Henry answered instead. 

“No, I mean because of Roland and the new baby,” Henry said. “They’re like my other mom’s kids,” he added. 

Emma furrowed her brow, “It’s nice that you feel that way Henry, but remember that’s up to Robin and Regina.” 

“Oh yeah, I guess,” Henry said looking down. “But it makes sense right?” he asked.

“Sure it does,” Killian smiled. “I’m sure Regina feels the same about Robin’s children as I do you Henry,” he finished shyly.

Henry’s eyes went wide. “So if you and mom get married... I’ll be your kid too?” he asked.

Killian played with his knife on the table. “I don’t know about you lad, but I think of you as my child just as much as this one,” Killian said placing his hand on Emma’s stomach. 

Emma smiled brightly and looked across at Henry who was doing the same. She pulled Killian in for a kiss. When it went on for over a minute, Henry excused himself from the table. “I’ll see you guys later,” he called as he exited the diner. Emma waved goodbye without removing her lips from Killian’s. 

***  
Regina entered Gold’s shop later that same day.

“Gold,” she called out into the empty front room. 

“You know, some people wait until individuals have left their place of business if they have something to discuss other than said business,” Rumpelstilskin said coming from the back room, carrying a small bottle in one hand and a cloth in the other. 

“Today I do have business to discuss with you,” Regina responded.

“And what would that be Your Majesty? A curse for revenge? A poison for an unsuspecting innocent?” he quipped. 

“No one is wholly innocent,” Regina said darkly. “But that is neither here nor there. I want your help with an adoption,” she placed her hands on the counter. 

“Another adoption?” Rumplestilskin asked. 

“Two actually. With both Marian and Zelena gone, I want to legally adopt Roland and Malka,” Regina said with a slight smile. 

“You named the baby girl Malka?” Rumplestilskin smiled. 

“A name fit for a queen- just like her mother,” she answered.


End file.
